1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to footwear preferably, but not exclusively, in the form of a sandal and having a collapsible construction. At least one portion of the footwear/sandal is sufficiently flexible to facilitate selective disposition thereof from a normal, operative orientation into a stored orientation of significantly reduced size. Convenient storage and carrying of the footwear, when in the stored orientation, is thereby facilitated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In years past, footwear was primarily considered a necessary article of clothing in order to adequately protect the wearer's feet. However, in more modern times considerably greater attention is paid to the style of a person's shoe and in particular the wide variety of different types of footwear worn by women. In attempts to satisfy the demands of the consuming public, shoe manufacturers and clothing designers have commercially presented footwear intended to be worn in a variety of different environments and/or which are intended to match or complement various types of clothing as well as specific articles of dress.
With this modern era of stylistic awareness came a recognizable increased demand and a resulting increase in prices for a variety of different footwear. As expected, many individuals of more moderate means are not able to acquire a large quantity of different shoe styles. Therefore, in an effort to alleviate problems and disadvantages of this type, shoe manufacturers have attempted to develop and present footwear which are “convertible” and/or include one or more replaceable or adjustable parts. The convertible nature of such footwear was meant to allow shoes of an individual to be converted to and between different styles, thereby alleviating the necessity of acquiring a larger number of shoes.
Attempts of the type described above typically include removable, adjustable or replaceable heels, uppers, and/or other portions of footwear which facilitate a change in appearance, thereby allowing the wearer to utilize the shoe in different environments. However, an apparent lack of commercial success of such changeable or adjustable footwear is evidence of the fact that the consuming public as a whole is not accepting of the complexity, cost, appearance, etc., of these known attempts. Accordingly, in spite of known attempts of the type set forth above, the noted problems and disadvantages associated with a person's need to change one's footwear, sometimes frequently throughout the day, still exist.
Therefore, instead of attempting to design a relatively complicated footwear structure which may be adjusted to change in style and/or purpose, an improved solution is needed. A more practical solution may be to structure footwear to demonstrate a unique versatility relating to portability and a selective, temporary reduction in size. This would enable a user to carry one or more extra pair of shoes which are intended for different uses during a person's everyday activities.
Accordingly, and by way of example only, an individual going to work on a normal business schedule, but intending to attend a different event thereafter, may initially wear more practical, everyday business shoes during the daytime or normal business hours. Later that person may be desirous and changing into more stylistic, decorative and/or comfortable shoes during the evening. As such, an improved footwear assembly could be structured to be selectively disposed between a normal, operable orientation intended for wearing and then be converted into a stored, reduced-size orientation. The reduced size of the stored orientation would facilitate carrying and storage thereof until the improved footwear is intended for use.
Further, such an improved footwear assembly should include structural components which are adaptable to a number of different styles, sizes and configurations thereby enabling the footwear assembly to be readily available for use and wear in a variety of different environments. Finally, such an improved footwear assembly should be simplified in design, structure and use and be capable of being obtained by the consuming public at a reasonable cost.